Native American nurses remain seriously underrepresented among those acquiring research degrees. At the same time, health disparities among Native communities are marked. Thus, the long term goal of the project is to double the number of American Indian/Alaska Native nurse scientists from 12 in 2000 to 24 in 2010 in order to development a scientific knowledge base that can be used to effectively resolve health disparities in Native American communities in culturally congruent, acceptable ways. This work, initiated by the University of Minnesota-Twin Cities (UofM) and University of North Dakota, will be continued by a partnership with the University of Oklahoma (OU) that was started in 2003. Specific aims for the 2004-2007(Phase 2) continuation are to: (1) enroll, graduate, and bring to PhD application 7 American Indian/Alaska Native nurses with support for MS programs using the Research Assistantship mechanism; (2) ensure rigorous MS research training in an academic and Indian community-supported environment; (3) enhance research expertise and opportunities for faculty and students at the OU College of Nursing; and (4) continue UofM nursing faculty development for culturally-informed advisement of American Indian/Alaska Native doctoral students and growth of research programs directed toward Native American health issues. Six Bridge Program activities for Phase II, developed based on evaluation of Phase 1 (2000-2004) activities and tailored to the UofM/OU partnership, include: faculty development; dual MS advisement/PhD mentorship matched with student research interests; collaborative instruction for student programs of study; student participation in faculty research; training for dissemination and utilization of research findings to and with American Indian communities; and support for student retention and progression from university-based student services and from Native American communities. The IHS-supported Indian Nursing Student Success Program at OU will play a key role in identifying potential doctoral students from among current BSN students and graduates, retaining MS students, and providing consultation for doctoral student advisement. The project evaluation plan is a refinement of the Phase 1 plan designed to efficiently obtain maximum information about the structure, process, and outcomes of the project.